TU en Mi cuerpo, YO en el TUYO
by VaaleCullen
Summary: TWO-SHOT Edward y Bella vivían sus vidas normales, él era popular y ella una chica normal, que sucederá cuando a Alice se le ocurra darles unas ciertas galletas que los cambiaran de cuerpo? Todos Humanos BxE
1. Chapter 1

**TU en Mi cuerpo, YO en el Tuyo**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IDOLA PERSONAL STEPHANIE MEYER Y ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABESITA**

**PD: cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. No al plagio!**

**Summary: Edward y Bella Vivian sus vidas normales, él era popular y ella una chica normal, que sucederá cuando a Alice se le ocurra darles unas ciertas galletas que los cambiaran de cuerpo? Todos Humanos BxE**

**Whoa!, regresee!, ahora con mi Two-Shot, espero les guste, cualquier duda dejen sus reviews….Estoy emocionada!**

**(Aclaración:** _Bella despierta convertida en Edward Cullen, y Edward despierta convertido en Isabella Swan_**)**

**Ahora si no las molesto más….. =) =D =)**

**BPOV**

No, era lunes, no podía creer que pasara tan rápido el fin de semana, y ahora me encontraba aquí, en mi casillero sacando mis libros para la próxima clase, biología, el timbre toco y vi como todos entraban a sus diferentes salones y sus respectivas clases, yo aún me mantenía en mi lugar intentando encontrara mi cuaderno con apuntes, por suerte apareció, cuando cerré la puerta me di cuenta que el guapo capitán del equipo de futbol intentaba meter a toda costa su equipo en el pequeño casillero, gruñía mientras seguía empujándolo, incluso con su ceño fruncido el cobrizo era muy guapo, pero lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de altanero y mujeriego, él se sentaba en el asiento frente al mío, con Mike Newton, yo lo hacía con Ángela Webber, mi amiga.

-Mierda! Esto no entra!-me fui viendo como Edward seguía dándole con el hombro al pobre casillero

-Bella!

-Ángela, como estas?-me senté junto a ella en mi asiento

-Bien, necesito contarte lo de Ben, es tan tierno, me llevo flores a la puerta de mi casa-ambas saltamos de alegría, Ben estaba en el equipo de futbol al que pertenecía Edward Cullen, Mike Newton, y Jasper Hale (el novio de mi amiga Alice), entre otros, al parecer Ben también era uno de os chicos que demostraba tener más cerebro que el resto que asistían, almenos buscaba una chica normal, y no una animadora sin cerebro, no tengo nada contra ellas, pero eran todas unas zorras.

-Y ya te lo dijo?-salte en mi lugar cuando ella tomo mis manos

-Si!...ahora soy su novia Bells, puedes creerlo, lo amo!-Salto en su lugar

-A quien amas Ángela?-Alice Brandon Cullen apareció tras nuestros asientos, y se sentó en mi mesa

-Alice, estoy de novia con Ben!-las tres saltamos de alegría, pero yo era la única que seguía sin tener novio, la siempre solitaria Isabella Marie Swan.

Alice era prima de Edad Cullen, pero no se llevaban de maravilla, en la mayoría del tiempo ni 'hola' le decía y eso molestaba demasiado al torbellino de Alice

-Edward aún no ha llegado-cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho-Tía Esme me dijo que debía hacer que asistiera a clases, sé que es un cabeza hueca y estúpido pero es mi primo

-Am…yo lo vie en los casilleros, llego atrasado como siempre y estaba peleando con su bolso para hacerlo entrar-no aguante una risita

-Ah, pero ahí viene-Ángela apunto hacia el chico que venía con el abrigo del quipo

-Y tú no saludas?-Alice levanto una ceja en su dirección cuando Edward tomaba su lugar en clases

-Agh!, Hola Alice-rodo lo ojos y se dio la vuelta para hablar con Mike

-Es un pendejo!-Alice frunció el ceño-pero esto hará que ya no se comporte como uno-nos mostró a ambas unas galletas en sus manos, dos

-Galletas de la fortuna?

-Si Ángela, con esto aprenderá una lección, no sé exactamente cual, pero que servirá para el resto de su vida

-De donde sacaste eso?, son simples galletas-levante mirándola

-Mira Bella, según Jane, la de la tienda de libros Volturi, dijo que le daría un lección, pero solo deben saberlo quienes las coman

-Alice, sus trucos nunca funcionan, deberías alejarte de la 'magia' como tú le llamas, porque le sigues creyendo a esa loca?

-por qué este si funcionara!

-Es la octava vez que lo dices Alice-Ángela dijo riendo-Deberías dejar que el solo se encargue de su vida

-No me subestimen, este si funcionara, ya verán, estoy segura, solo debe comerse una el, y la otra te la comes tu Bella-me tendió una de las galletas

-No soy tu conejillo de indias Alice, que tengo que ver yo con esto?!

-Bella, mi sexto sentido dice que tú y Edward son almas gemelas

-Alice…-Como hacía que entendiera que lo 'nuestro', nunca sucedería, mire hacia el frente y pude ver como Edward y Mike miraban embobados a Jessica y Tanya cuando elles se les sentaban en las mesas-Mira…tu sabes que Edward ni siquiera me habla, sería mucho saber que él sabe que existo

-Bella, por eso debes comerte esto

-Alice, yo estoy bien como estoy, Jacob me invito a salir mañana en la noche, y Edward está bien como esta, okey?

-Bella, por favor, solo te pido una oportunidad

-Es la octava vez que haces esto Alice-me miro con esos ojitos de cachorrito abandonado y no pude decirle que no-Esta bien...dámela, pero solo para probarte que no sucederá nada-rompí la galleta y le quite el papelito, luego me la metí la galleta a la boca y me la comí, no tome en cuenta la nota, y la metí en mi mochila-Contenta?

-Siii!-Se levantó dando saltitos-Gracias, ahora se la daré a Edward-Nadie podría hacer que Edward cambiara

**EPOV**

-Ahora que quieres Alice?-esta niña en realidad me mataría, siempre me hostigaba con sus cosas, y por mala suerte era mi prima

-Te puedes comer esto?-me tendió una galleta, Tanya la cogió y Jessica se disponía a sacar un pedacito-No, solo es para Edward-levanto una ceja en su dirección y las fulmino con la mirada

-Eddi, la bruja de tu prima no nos quiere dar-Jessica me hablo como Alice no estuviera presente

-Edward Anthony Cullen, comete estoy y me iré imaginando que estas…-miro a Tanya y Jessica-zorras no dijeron nada

-Se fue luego de que yo abriera la galleta de la fortuna?, y me la comiera

-Que dice el papel?-Mike me hablo luego de que el señor Molina entrara a la clase y Tanya con Jessica se fueran

-Emm...-Cogí el papelito en mis manos y leí-"_Pronto aprenderás tu lección, y gracias al cambio el verdadero amor"_

-Qué cambio?-levanto una ceja en mi dirección

-Em…no lo se

-Tu prima a veces da miedo-concordamos riéndonos.

El cielo de forks había cambiado muy rápido, de camino a casa todo fue tormenta, al igual que mi dolor de cabeza, creo que necesitaba dormir un poco.

-Piip, piip, piip- perezoso levante el brazo y con la palma de mi mano calle la alarma, se me hizo fácil ya que estaba durmiendo boca abajo, eran las 7:30, y a las 8:30 empezaban las clases en el instituto, anoche había tormenta, por alguna razón tuve un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y estaba un poco mareado, así que decidí dormir un poco, increíblemente había dormido como un oso, pero ahora estaba más tranquilo y sentía el cuerpo más liviano, pero aun así me levante como un zombi, con los ojos cerrados aun y chocando con todos los muebles llegue al baño, sentía que mis boxers me quedaban grandes, aunque bien recordaba que los Calvin Klein que me regalo Esme eran los más pequeños que tenía, aún dormido cepille mis dientes y lave mi cara, cogí la toalla y me seque, mis manos estaban distintas…eran más pequeñas y tenía las uñas semis largas, levante mi mirada al espejo y…

-Ahhh!-el grito sonó como voz de mujer, una pequeña, menuda y del cabello largo con ondas y castaño, estaba soñando?, me pellizque pero no era un sueño, solo logre una mancha roja en el brazo, lo que había frente a mí en el espejo era una chica que hacia mis mismos movimientos, que ocurría aquí?, mis boxers eran más grandes y la *remera* blanca que use la otra noche de casualidad, ya que nunca lo hacía, me quedaba hasta dos tallas más grandes

¡¿Qué pasó conmigo y por qué soy una chica?!

**BPOV**

-Riin!, Riin!

-Ah!-la alarma de mi despertador matutino sonó y me asuste, haciendo que cayera de la cama, el golpe se vio frenado en parte porque la sabana estaba enrollada en mi cuerpo, como pude salí de ahí, siempre hacia eso cuando había tormenta, y anoche aparte de eso había llegado un poco mareada del instituto, tome un calmante pero aun dolía mi cabeza.

Me encerré en el baño, a pesar de que Charlie había salido muy temprano a la estación de policías y tenía la casa para mi sola, cepille mis dientes y lave mi rostro, tome el peine pero mi cabello largo no estaba…me toque como loca la cabeza pero tenía el cabello corto, apenas llegaba a taparme la frente, si esto era una broma de alguien más me las pagaría, y caro, me fui lo más rápido al espejo de cuerpo entero en mi habitación, y me encontré con el reflejo de un hombre alto, cabello revuelto y cobrizo, que se notaba muy musculoso bajo mi pijama, esperen…esa era yo?, enserio debo estar soñando, o el calmante hizo efecto contrario en mi…

-Oh Dios-lleve la mano a mi boca cuando oí la profunda vos de hombre que salió de mí, me acerque cuidadosa a tocar el reflejo en el espejo…

¡¿Qué carajos está sucediendo y porque soy…Edward Cullen!?

***REMERA*: (N/A: En mi país se les dice poleras, pero en otros se les conoce como remeras, sudaderas, camisetas, etc.)**

**No sean tan rudas y dejen su pequeño reviews, solo eso pido jejej, como había prometido volví, con mi Two-Shot =), espero que les guste, tendrá DOS capítulo y me estoy entreteniendo cuando lo escribo, quita el estrés**

No lo pude subir pronto, están cerrando los promedios de notas del año, y tenía muchos certámenes, había noches en que ni dormía jejjee, estadísticas no es mi fuerte xD deje de comer por el estrés y el poco tiempo, baje mucho de peso en las últimas semanas sin darme cuenta, ahora por fin puedo relajarme, faltan poco días para salir de vacaciones, pero mi madre y mi abuela se han empeñado en hacerme comer mucho para recuperar el peso perdido xD aosjoajso

**Nos leemos…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**TU en Mi cuerpo, YO en el Tuyo**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI IDOLA PERSONAL STEPHENIE MEYER Y ESTA HISTORIA ES DE MI LOCA CABESITA**

**PD: cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia. No al plagio! \(°0°)/**

**Summary: Two-Shot Edward y Bella Vivian sus vidas normales, él era popular y ella una chica normal, que sucederá cuando a Alice se le ocurra darles unas ciertas galletas que los cambiaran de cuerpo? Todos Humanos BxE**

**HOLA! BUENO CHICAS, AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO Y FINAL CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, REGALO ATRASADO DE NAVIDAD Y PUNTUAL REGALO DE AÑO NUEVO JEJEJ**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO =)**

**BPOV**

Llegue al instituto, hoy no podía faltar había examen de biología por el que me había matado estudiando, era muy importante, decidí que lo mejor sería tomar ropa de Charlie e ir, si esto era un sueño, ya pasaría, y espero que pronto

-Tu maldito bastardo!-no vi pero alguien que me empujo al cuarto de aseo del conserje, cuando me di la vuelta mire como una chica cerraba con pestillo la puerta, cuando se volteo era…yo!, ese era mi cuerpo!

-Quien eres tú y por qué carajos tienes mi…mi cuerpo!-me tomo por el cuello de la camisa escocesa roja de Charlie, esto era lo más extraño de mi vida…

-Ed…Edward Cullen, tu eres Edward?-mire como la chica frente mío rodaba los ojos y le daba un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, creo que nunca me vería mas masculina…pero el que estaba o la que estaba en mi cuerpo no le importaba…

-Mierda!, quien más, tú quién eres?, y por…por qué tienes…-nos apuntó a ambos-ya sabes, mi cuerpo-_enserio si esto era una broma, ya no era divertido…que se suponía que debía decirle? sé que soy Isabella Swan, aunque ya no me veo como yo, porque tengo su cuerpo?, buena pregunta, yo tampoco lo sabía_. Me miro por unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos-No me digas que eres la amiga de Alice?...Isabella Swan-_Oh!, almenos sabía que existía…_

-S…si-fue lo único que pude decir, él se había acercado a mí y me inspeccionaba con la mirada, desde este punto podía ver todas mis imperfecciones en el rostro y el seguramente también la hacia

-Despertaste así esta mañana, ¿no?-asentí, se apretó el puente de su nariz, o mejor dicho de mi naris, aghh!, ya no sabía que cosa era la otra-De donde sacaste esa ropa?-pregunto inquisitivo, _creo que nunca había hablado tanto con el mariscal de campo Edward Cullen…recuerdo que una vez me pidió un crayón en quinto grado y…_

-Isabella…

-De mi padre, de Charlie es la ropa-_haaay!, estaba nerviosa_

-El jefe de la policía es tu padre?-levanto una ceja y yo asentí, _no puedo creer que no sabía…_

-Y…y esa ropa-mire la ropa que llevaba, muy escotada para mi busto pequeño y no era de mi gusto, prefería las camisetas holgadas que las blusas apretadas al cuerpo

-Es de mi madre, Esme-me volvió a mirar-pero no nos perdamos del tema inicial, como es que…oh, no Alice!...también te dio esa estúpida galleta ¿no?-asentí, _porque solo asentía como una tonta?, enserio Isabella, porque ahora no puedes abrir esa boquita tuya y hablar…apesto!_. Se lamio el labio inferior y se puso las manos en la cadera-Algo tenía la galleta…que decía el papelito de la tuya?-_Que decía?, esa sí que era buena pregunta, no lo sabía, no la había leído aun_, recordé que la tenía en mi mochila, las descolgué de mi hombro y la saque, el me la arrebato de las manos y la leyó con el ceño arrugado.

-Dice lo mismo que la mía-me entrego el pequeño papel junto al de él, las leí y ambas decían lo mismo: _**"Pronto aprenderás tu lección, y gracias al cambio el verdadero amor" **_

-Que quiere decir eso?-lo mire

-Quizás el cambio se refiera a…al cambio de nuestros cuerpos…pero que tenemos que ver nosotros con 'amor verdadero'?, yo estoy con Tanya, o eso intento, esto ahora lo arruina todo-hizo una mueca, _sé que no era bonita, pero ahora Edward me lo confirmaba, eso dolió_

-No lo sé-me limite a contestar

-Es mejor que vayamos con Alice-asentí y me voltee para salir, no quería estar más en un lugar tan reducido y con Edward junto a mí, di un paso pero me tomo de la mano y me lo impidió-No puedes salir así

-Como así?-pregunte extrañada, rodo los ojos y se paró en puntillas desordenando mi nuevo cabello cobrizo, sueña extraño-que haces?

-Primero-levanto un dedo-nunca voy peinado Isabella-ahora odiaba más mi nombre de lo que lo odiaba antes…-segundo, ahora tienes mi cuerpo pero para los demás eres 'Edward Cullen'-hizo comillas con sus dedos- y tercero…nunca estoy con una chica encerrado por más de media hora haciendo nada-levanto una ceja y yo no entendí

-Pero estábamos hablando de…-murmure y el me corto

-Calla!, no me refiero a eso, lo sabes, se supone que tú y yo…-hizo un gesto con su mano y yo lo seguía mirando como idiota-No me digas que tú nunca…tan inocente eres por el amor de Dios Bella?!-_ahora si usaba mi seudónimo, almenos era algo bueno_-yo pensaba que tú ya lo habías…nunca?-negué con la cabeza sonrojada-yo creí que…tienes unas curvas muy lindas, por eso había pensado que…

-Edward ya basta!-lo calle totalmente sonrojada, cambie de cuerpo pero aún seguía con ese maldito sonrojo-déjate de rodeos y dímelo rápido, que mi vida privada no te incumbe

-Cierto…se supone que tú y yo estuvimos…follando-abril mis ojos como platos y forme una O inmensa con mi boca, yo era aún virgen y no andaba pensando aun en…

-Haces eso con todas?-levante mis cejas

-Por favor Isabella-_otra vez volvimos a mi nombre completo?_, rodé los ojos-no has escuchado lo bueno que soy en el sexo?-negué_, o quizás si, la verdad no me acordaba del todo bien, arrugo el ceño, había herido su ego de macho_-Bien, salgamos de aquí

**EPOV**

Lleve a rastras a esa chica con mi cuerpo por el estacionamiento, no podía creer que me veía tanguapo, era como estar en frente de un espejo, incluso con la ropa que llevaba se veía bien en mi…El cuerpo de ella era más difícil de estar, era demasiado baja para mí 1.85 de estatura que solía ser, ella debía medir unos 1.65 nada más, y su cabello largo me estorbaba, aunque debo admitir que la chica estaba bien dotada…las pocas veces que la había mirado no me había dado cuenta de sus cenos generosos y su trasero respingón, tampoco de su pequeña cintura y sus anchas caderas, tenía un bonito cabello marrón con ondas y reflejos rojos

-Puedes caminar como hombre-le dije luego de darme cuenta que intentaba ir lo más derecha posible y contoneaba las caderas

-Puedes intentar caminar como mujer-Touché, ocupo el mismo tono de voz que use en ella y me di cuenta que caminaba como un oso, nada 'femenino'

-Allí esta-bufé y tire de su mano hasta llegar hasta Alice frente a su porche amarillo

-Bella!-se lanzó a mi cuello y lo apretó ferozmente, pobre chica, por esto pasaba siempre que veía a mi prima?, quite sus manos y arrugue el ceño

-Bella te sucede algo?-me miro y luego dirigió la mirada a mi lado-Edward…que sucede?

-Que mierda crees que sucede Alice?!, notas algo extraño?-nos apunte a ambos e Isabella se sonrojo

-Oh…no puedo creerlo…-nos miró detenidamente-FUNCIONO!-salto como loca a nuestro alrededor

-Alice deja tus niñerías para más tarde, ahora dinos como mierda salimos de aquí?-la moví de los hombros, ella pensó un momento y luego hablo

-No lo sé…-_enserio esto no estaba sucediendo…!_

-Como que no lo sabes Alice?!-Isabella se acercó a nosotros

-Se me olvido preguntarle a Jane que pasaría luego…

-Tienes que ir donde esa loca a quien le compraste las galletas y hacer que te diga cómo salir de aquí!-ahora la más exasperada era Isabella

-Si…iré cuanto antes, no tardare, se los juro-se alejó de nosotros con las llaves de su vehículo en las manos

-Y que aremos ahora?-me miro mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Primero, no te morderás mas el labio, ese es un puto habito de niña y no quiero que me vean como un puto maricon okey?-asintió-segundo, como ya te dije intentaras caminar como chico y tercero, intentaremos vivir nuestras vidas normalmente, o por lo menos tu como Edward Cullen y yo como Isabella Swan, está bien?

-Puedo preguntarte algo?-me miro

-Que quieres?-fruncí el ceño, esta chica era buena, por qué coño seguía comportándome así con ella?

-Es que necesito cambiarme ropa, mis…mis bragas ahora no me sirven, molestas y…-se sonrojo-quería saber si nos podíamos cambiar de ropa

-Tienes razón…después de clase pasare a mi casa y llevare ropa, nos podremos cambiar…tu padre no estará?

-No…hoy tiene que trabajar toda la noche, pero no podemos seguir así, terminara dándose cuenta de que…-nos apuntó a ambos-de esto

-Luego veremos que hacer-asintió y me fui echo un lio

**BPOV**

Llegue al salón de biología tras pelearme con el casillero que no quería abrir, había olvidado la clave que Edward me había dado, ahora el tenia mis notas y apuntes y yo tenía las de él, a pesar de que nunca tomaba apuntes, no quería que hojeara mi cuaderno, se daría cuenta de algún pequeño detalle que me avergonzaría.

Me fu directo al asiento de Edward al verlo sentado en mi lugar, estaba desesperada, había llamado cientos de veces a Alice y no contestaba, tampoco lo hacía con los mensajes, esto estaba mal, respire profundo al ver que el compañero de banco de Edward aun no llegaba, Mike Newton, me devolví a mirar a Edward embobado con el trasero de Irina que parecía mostrárselo bajo su pequeña falda, si a eso se le podía llamar, a toda la clase.

-Edward-se dio vuelta a mirarme algo incomodo

-Qué?-levanto una ceja

-Podrías dejar de verle el trasero a las chicas no quiero que me tomen por… bueno ya sabes-moví mi mano y el bufo

-Entonces donde sugieres que mantenga mi atención?...am…mirare tu senos-se burló y me sonroje

-Qué te pasa estúpido!, no aras eso o te dejare sin descendencia!-dije planeando golpearlo donde más le doliera, recordé que si lo hacía me dolería a mi

-Yo que tú miro al frente, viene Tanya-susurro-trata de sonar como yo-me trague mi rabia, el muy desgraciado…

-Que se supone que deba hacer?

-Síguele la corriente, eso hago yo-me guiño un ojo

-Hola Cariño!-Tanya se sentó en el asiento desocupado junto a mí-como estas?-se acercó insinuante a mí, desde aquí se le podía ver todo…me refiero a absolutamente todo…Aghhh!

-Bien Tanya gracias, como te encuentras tú?-intente hacer la sonrisa torcida de Edward, y al parecer funciono, porque Edward no hizo nada mientras nos observaba desde a tras

-Bien amor-desordeno mi cabello-quieres ir esta noche al jugo conmigo y luego…-se lamio el labio inferior descaradamente y se arregló el escote de su blusa, mire a Edward para saber que decir y asintió…_el muy depravado_…

-Claro Tanya ahí estaré-se acercó a darme un beso pero alcancé correrme y me lo dio en la mejilla, ahg, espere que se fuera para quitarme su lápiz labial con la manga de mi camiseta

**EPOV**

Debía cambiarme de cuerpo cuanto antes, esta ropa apretaba en lugares que no debería apretar y esta noche me daría un buen polvo con Tanya…mire a la chica frente a mi que ahora tenía mi cuerpo, conversaba tímidamente con Mike, el muy bruto no se había dado cuenta de que no era yo, sonreí.

-Bella!-Ángela, la amiga de Bella y Alice se abalanzo a mi cuello, casi me ahorco

-Ángela…hola-levante una mano para sobarme el cuello

-A que no adivinas que paso ayer?-salto como loca en su lugar

-Imposible, no soy adivino…digo adivina-_Mierda!_

-Que malhumorada estas hoy…bueno da igual, Ben escucho que Jacob estaba celoso-dijo entre risillas, Jacob?, Ben?...cuando paso eso que no me entere, ellos ya no me decían nada

-Ben?-alce una ceja en su dirección

-Bella, te dije ayer que era mi novio-que carajos?...-bien pero como te decía Jacob esta celoso, no le gusto que estuvieras tanto tiempo con Edward…creo que a Jake le gustas-Isabella y Jacob?, no me los imagino juntos…

-Bella?-me miro esperando respuesta

-Oh, felicidades que sean novios-recorde que ella era amiga de mi prima-por casualidad no has visto a Alice?

-No, ayer no la vi, y Jasper tampoco sabe nada de ella…bueno eso me dijo-me miro y entrecerró los ojos-te noto extraña…estas nerviosa por algo?-me di cuenta que no dejaba de mover mis piernas desesperadamente, respire hondo y me calme

-Nada…no me pasa nada-mire como Isabella aun conversaba con Mike, almenos se veía relajada, aun se mordía el labio, era un gesto tierno en ella, dejaría que lo hiciera

-Mirando a Edward Cullen-me dio un pequeño codazo que me hizo volver a la realidad

-Qué?...que te pasa?, claro que no!-la asesine con la mirada

-Isabella Marie Swan futura de Cullen, que te está sucediendo?, porque te comportas así de extraña?-Molestaba a Isabella conmigo, ella me miraba en clases?

-Por qué me llamas así?-levante una ceja

-Como Alice dice, ustedes son almas gemelas aunque lo niegues, cada vez que hablas de el tienes un brillo especial en los ojos…algún día estarán juntos, lo sé-me guiño un ojo y yo arrugue la frente-está bien…no volveré a emocionar eso…y que hay de Jacob, ya te llamo?-

-Jacob?-

-Sí, recuerdas que te había invitado salir hoy en la noche no?-oh no, hoy tenía una cita con Tanya y Isabella no me había dicho nada

**BPOV**

-Tu y yo debemos hablar-Edward me tomo del brazo y me puso contra mi camioneta-como que saldrás con Jacob?-Jacob?, oh…no lo había olvidado lo de Jacob…

-Si…lo había olvidado, lo siento

-Que aremos?, Alice te ha llamado?

-No, y tampoco me contesta ni las llamadas ni los mensajes y a ti?

-Tampoco…que aremos?-volvió a repetir

-Podríamos cancelar las citas-sugerí

-Claro que no!, desde hace tiempo quería ir al partido con Tanya Denali, y no perderé la oportunidad

-Entonces…podrías ir a mi cita con Jacob y yo al partido con Tanya, cada uno salir como el otro-lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió

-Tienes razón, luego de clase ire por mi ropa y pasare por tu casa, nos vemos ahí!-se fue corriendo con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara

**EPOV**

-Isabella como quieres que me ponga esto?!-estaba encerrado en el baño de Isabella, solo con su ropa interior de Minnie Mouse, intentando meterme dentro de un vestido azul, pero me quedo atorado en un brazo y no pude seguir, decidí sacármelo.

-Puedo entrar?-abrió la puerta despacio, ella se había puesto mis jeans negros y mi abrigo gris-para que pregunto, si ese cuerpo es mío-levanto una ceja-por qué te lo quitaste?

-No me puedo poner esta tontería Isabella, enserio

-Claro que puedes, solo eres un torpe-mire el espejo y vi los muy bien formados senos y curvas totalmente hermosas que tenía, mientras ella intentaba ponerme el vestido azul con un hombro y que llegaba hasta la rodilla **(N/A: Imagen del vestido en mi perfil)**

-Deja de mirar-arrugo la frente

-Por qué no? Ya había visto tu cuerpo, como crees que me bañe hoy en la mañana?

-Idiota!-se volteó y se fue

-Es necesario que vaya con este vestido?, está muy formal-la seguí por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, me senté en el sofá intentando que la ropa interior y el vestido no apretara tanto

-Claro, Jacob me llevara a un restaurant y además Alice lo eligió-arrugo el ceño se levantó del sofá

-Te queda lindo-me miro y rodo los ojos, _que?!, solo estaba intentando ser amable, además era verdad_

-Estas incomodo cierto?-levante la cabeza y automáticamente deje de intentar adaptarme al vestido

-Solo un poco, no hay problema, además…-me corto

-Tal vez si…-pensó- Edward, no es necesario que vayas con Jacob, sé que no quieres, y que esto te molesta…mira, llamare a Jacob, mejor dicho tú lo aras y le dirás que estoy enferma, y que no podré ir-se sentó en el sofá con aire cansado-no es necesario que pases por esto Edward, además nadie sabe por cuánto tiempo más estaremos así, es mejor que no lo hagas-Que no lo haga?!, perdía su cita con Jacob solo por…por mi bien, ,e levante decidido y la mire

-Si tu no iras, o por lo menos tu cuerpo no lo ara, yo tampoco iré con Tanya

-pero tu dijiste que…

-Se lo que dije Isabella, y no iré, digo no iras-tome el teléfono y llame a Jacob, con la excusa de que estaba enfermo, digo enferma, luego le entregue el teléfono

-Dile a Tanya que no podré ir porque estoy enfermo-ella me miro extrañada

-Toma el teléfono Isabella

-No, no lo are-negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, como una niña pequeña

-Hazlo Isabella

-No quiero ser responsable de que tú y Tanya…

-Si no lo haces tú, entonces lo are yo-marque el número y me lo puse en el oído

-Hola…Tanya?

-Si?, con quien hablo?-no sé por qué pero ahora por una extraña razón odiaba lo chillona que podía ser su voz

-Con nadie en especial, solo quiero que sepas que Edward no podrá salir esta noche por que está conmigo-trate de hacer sonar mi nueva voz femenina lo más sensual posible, de pronto ya no me interesaba Tanya, y me resultaba gracioso molestarla como lo hice ahora, antes de colgar escuche un 'zorra es mío' proveniente de Tanya.

-Listo-ella sonrió pero con pesar

-Aun no sabes nada de Alice?-me pregunto inclinándose hacia atrás en el sofá, yo negué-no sé cuánto tiempo más estaremos así, que le diré a Charlie?-acuno su rostro entre las manos, me senté a su lado y le frote la espalda-como le digo sobre esto…como le explico!?-me miro con los ojos aguados, no pude evitarlo, le acaricie la mejilla, se veía tan triste…sentí un fuerte deseo de juntar nuestros labios juntos, comenzó respirar rápido, me acerqué un poco y entreabrió los labios, estaba tan cerca de besarla…

-Creo que ya deberías irte a casa-se apartó antes de poder unir siquiera nuestros labios, me tropecé antes de poder salir por la puerta

-Duerme bien Bella

-Duerme bien Edward

**BPOV**

Me sentía cansada, me pesaba el cuerpo, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y había tormenta, casi tan grande como la de la otra noche, me acurruque en la cama pensando en Edward y nuestro casi primer beso…

Me desperté más liviana, incluso antes de que sonara la alarma, me levante, con un bostezo, me fui al baño y me mire en el espejo…no podía ser…me toque el rostro y el cuerpo desesperadamente, era yo de nuevo!, no era un sueño, era yo!, corrí hasta mi habitación para coger el celular y marque a Edward

-Edward, hola…Edward estas ahí?

-Isabella, que sucedió?-dijo medio adormilado

-Edward-no pude controlar mi emoción-levántate y mírate al espejo-escuche del otro lado un grito de sorpresa y corte el teléfono.

-Isabella lo logramos-al llegar ambos al instituto Edward apareció de la nada, como si se hubiera materializado en el aire, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos, era fascinante volver a ser nosotros otra vez

-No sé cómo sucedió yo…estoy tan feliz!-me bajo y apreté mi rostro en su firme pecho

-Edward…Bella!-Alice llego corriendo ante nosotros, se notaba agitada, Edward me guiño un ojo-Chicos, hable con Jane, Alec, y llame a Aro, busque por todos lados y dentro de 24 días ustedes volverán a ser ustedes, o el verdadero amor lo puede cambiar

-Alice, ya somos nosotros otra vez-me miro y abrió los ojos como platos

-En…enserio?-nos tocó a ambos

-Si duendecillo-fulmino a Edward con la mirada

-es verdad, volvió el estúpido de siempre…aunque felicidades, disculpen la demora, pero tenía que buscar información, no debí hacerlo, yo…

-Claro que debiste hacerlo, así me di cuenta que amo a Bella-me miro y sonrió, yo me derretí con una sonrisa de tonta en la cara

-Yo sabía que lo lograría!, se los dije-levanto un puño al cielo y se fue sonriendo al ver a Jasper esperándola, alardeando de su nuevo logro

-Te amo pequeña-mire a Edward esbozando una sonrisa, nunca pensé que diría eso, y tampoco que yo lo admitiría

-Te amo Edward-se acercó a mí y me beso, nuestras lenguas se movieron al unísono, el me apego a su pecho y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, lo amaba y nada cambiaria esto.

**.:FIN:.**

**¡AQUÍ MI REGALO DE AÑO NUEVO!**

**Antes de que me maten, lo siiientoooo….enserio, no tengo excusa para no haber actualizado, la navidad, los viajes en familia…etc, se me fue el tiempo y no lo subí ='(**

**Bueno antes que todo quiero desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD atrasada jeje y un PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!, que lo pasen maravilloso junto a las personas que aman, que sea un año con muchas alegrías y buenas nuevas para todas, que lo malo quede atrás…y para las que no tienen Príncipe Azul jeje, que este 2014 lo encuentren, Aunque Yo quiero un Vampiro en su Volvo jeje, es mucho pedir? xD, también quiero contarles que subiré una nueva historia, quizás antes que lo piensen, será una adaptación…Bueno, ahí sabrán jejeje**

**Nos leemos…**

**VaaleCullen :3**


End file.
